pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hatem
Welcome, Patagod! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Patagod page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 04:08, March 19, 2011 Unnessecary Pictures. Please stop adding unnessecary pictures to pages. They have nothing to do with the pages, and I know that you are doing it for the badges. If you do not stop, I will remove the badges from you because of cheating. Let this be your warning. Ok. Because you're still new, i'll let you free. You probably guessed this by now, but I am Rah_Gashapon2 (Gamespot). I'll be spending more time here, though. Special Weapon I got a code by creating a background and naming it, and posting it. This gave me a code, but I will try to work out what to do with it once I have the game. I dont actually have the weapon, just a code that gives me it. Sorry if what I said was confusing Lord Cyru 15:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I read your blog thing. I think it is very good, although a lot of work still has to be done on your blog. And the whole badges thing is quite new, and doesn't rank people by their importancy on Patapedia. Don't be surprised if you pass me, because I earn my badges in groups.(Once I got 500 points in a day!) And also you probably got so high so quickly because new badges for different things are being constantly added, so all the edits I did beforehand won't count towards the new badges. (Patapon 3 editing and Bosses are both new) but still congrats on being 6th. If you have any questions feel free to sat on my talk page. Help? How do I make my OWN blog? TsukuTsukuTsunTsunPonPon 14:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) TsukuTsunpon Okay Well It kind of looked more like a blog not an actual article so I had do erase some stuff and just leave the information in butt you are right you should be there to translate but put your signature so people will know how to contact you. Sebapon 13:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) hey patagod, i saw that you could translate that video you posted, could you do that for me, if you have some spare time :)? Great job dude on the translation, Im going to fix some grammar PS- I didn't post that part that isn't signed by me Sebapon 00:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Well the Best Story Maker is also the best blog maker but maybe...I don't tell it to Rah Gashapon. Congratulations, You are nominated! Dear Patagod, Congratulations you are nominated for the 2011 Patapon to Superhero Awards you don't know about this? Then head over The Patapon to Superhero Awards! To see more! Well we will make interviews and more! Each winner will get a trophy.But....In one of these awards helds a Secret Prize.But go to the link we sent you and read! And you are nominated for..... ''' "Best Story/Blog Maker!" '''Have Fun! First you must make an interview.Write it here: I posted itmon your talk page if you don't mind _____________________________________________________________________________________________ We will see if you're good enough good luck! Spongefan2 03:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Group I sent a request wanting to join the group. I am Kotarito Loza in facebook. Patapon 3 download Patapon 3 USA DOWNLOAD Link PLEASE... I can't Wait! Patapon 3 download Patapon 3 USA DOWNLOAD Link PLEASE... I can't Wait! Mr.Axel, 15:12, April 12,2011 Help I’m sending this to everyone I know, PLEASE help me! http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mahopon98/HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!_Revised PLEASE GO HERE!!!!! I’ve ben stuck on this for three days and i realy nead the assistance. Mahopon98 23:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello I doubt there will be a next category anymore. Without Spongefan, I have no idea what to do. Because I promised the super reward, I'm just going to do that instead. (I can promise you, it's good.) I know who I am giving it to, and I'm not giving away who. You'll just have to wait to find out.